Moving
by T. K. Holmes
Summary: The last few minutes of the Maxis Family in their family home in Munich


"Samantha, we've talked about this already." Ludwig was exasperated. The car was coming to pick them up at two-thirty. "But Daddy," She whined. She'd been doing that a lot lately, ever since she learned about the move. She wasn't in the room when the call came through, but he knew his daughter well enough to know that somehow, she'd found out about it. "No buts, Samantha. There's no stopping this, not now. Are your bags packed?" She shook her head. "Then please go back up to your room and pack them." She obeyed. He knew that getting her to pack her bags may just be futile. Samantha had become too overly attached with the house, ever since…

He shook his head before throwing another pair of trousers into his trunk and closing the lid, making sure to secure the locks. The last time he'd use the trunk for moving purposes, he'd forgot to lock it. During the ride over, the hatch opened and spilled his belongings all across the bed of the moving truck. That was when he and Kristen first moved here, right before having Samantha.

Kristen. Mrs. Maxis. He had a suspicion that she was the reason that Sam didn't want to leave. Samantha had become reclusive after her death, staying inside, and not daring to let go of her teddy bear, the one Kristen bought for her on her second birthday. That bear and her were inseparable. And if she had anything to say about it, both of them would probably stay here till the war caught up to Germany. It was best for both the Fatherland and his daughter if he could convince her to come with her to the facility.

He went up the familiar oak steps to their house's second floor. He'd traveled those steps countless times before, when Samantha was just an infant. Some nights got so hectic that both him and Kristen would be found sleep exhausted on the steps by their other in the morning. He had such fond memories of that time, before responsibility, before Group 935. When he was still a physics major, not yet even a medical doctor. Kristen and him met in college, her an art student, he a physics prodigy. They got together early on in their freshman year after a chance encouter, but allowed themselves time before getting into anything serious. This allowed both of them to finish their education and put it to use before having their first child.

As a result, Samantha was a bit spoiled, but far from a brat. She was one of the sweetest, kindest and gentlest of children he'd ever seen, and he didn't look too kindly on the younger generation. His reminiscing caught him standing just outside the door to his daughter's room. He snapped out of it and opened it. Sure enough, Samantha was packing her clothes, neatly folded, as always, into her trunk. She had a look on her face that he knew meant she was close to tears.

"Honey," He said softly before sitting on the bed next to her trunk, making himself eye level with her, "I know this is hard for you. You're losing all your friends and such, but, try to think as this as-"

"It's not that, daddy."

It was as he'd though.

"I understand. This is hard for me, too, dear." There wasn't a day gone by that he didn't think of her. "I know this house has many a memory. I remember when we first brought you home; we even let you pick your own room. I remember the time you fell down the stairs when we were playing tag, Remember that?" After taking the fall and breaking her arm, she still had the drive to tag him with it. That day he was so scared, but so proud at the same time, two rare emotions for him. It brought a melancholy smile to both their faces, "And of course, I remember your mother, how you two were inseparable. Remember last father's day? You, her and Teddy here" He picked up the stuffed bear sitting in the trunk, "woke me up with that nice breakfast that you and Teddy made?" it was terrible by professional standards, but he'd still poked fun at Kristen with it, 'Much better than your cooking, dear!' he'd said.

That memory brought a sad tear to his eye. She looked so beautiful that day, the golden morning light from the window silhouetting her. He felt Samantha latch onto him, the sight of her father crying pushing her over as well. He held her, and let a few tears of his own slip. Once Sam had calmed down enough, he brought her head up to face him, "Come now, dear. Mommy wouldn't like us crying, would she?" Sam shook her head, "Just remember, Sam, she's always with you. In here." He put his hand over his heart, and handed Samantha back her bear, "Now, let's finish packing, shall we? The car will be here soon."

Kristen would want this for them, He was sure of it.


End file.
